


Forbidden

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Based on "The Fall", Frottage, Hakyeon is Eve, Jaehwan the Serpent, M/M, May be a little blasphemous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Serpent smiled, so pleased and Hakyeon could almost swear his chest had been filled, warm and giddy. Fingers light on his chin, the Serpent guided Hakyeon to look forward again, at the forbidden tree. "Go on, have a bite. You deserve it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/761582259723907072) scene from the Hades Conception film. VIXX is the best muse. Enjoy! ♥

Hakyeon stared at the forbidden tree, its boughs heavy with luscious red globes. He hesitated. "But God said..."

The Serpent leaned in closer, almost resting his chin on Hakyeon's shoulder that he felt more than heard the rumble of a chuckle. "He said?"

Hakyeon bit his lip, struggling to keep staring at the tree and not at the chiseled jaw right next his own. "H-he..said it was poison."

The Serpent laughed, high and full, tilting his head so that it was tucked in the crook of Hakyeon's neck, breath cold against his skin. It was as if laughing exhausted him, completely lacking in mirth. Hakyeon wanted to hear more. "It's true," said the Serpent. "Knowledge, more often than not, can be poisonous, especially in the wrong hands." The Serpent placed his hand on Hakyeon's chin, coaxing him to turn to the side, and Hakyeon felt that he shouldn't, that it was wrong, that God would disapprove, but he obliged.

The Serpent was so soft and smooth. He was made by God as well as Hakyeon was. Surely there was no harm. 

But there was, and Hakyeon knew too late because, as soon as he looked into those eyes, dark bottomless pools, he was lost. 

The Serpent's face was so close, and Hakyeon's world, in that moment, narrowed to himself and the Serpent--his eyes, _so dark_ , his breath fanning sweetly on Hakyeon's cheeks, his lips, full and thick, almost brushing Hakyeon's as he spoke. "But you're not the wrong hands, are you?" And Hakyeon could only nod, agreeing completely. He had been so good, he had done everything God had wanted him to, and with knowledge, he could only serve God better, couldn't he? And he could finally understand what draws him to the Serpent, the odd heat in his belly that made him want to run away but also be very close.

The Serpent smiled, so pleased and Hakyeon could almost swear his chest had been filled, warm and giddy. Fingers light on his chin, the Serpent guided Hakyeon to look forward again, at the forbidden tree. "Go on, have a bite. You deserve it." His tongue flicked out of his mouth, an old habit Hakyeon had taken notice before, and for the briefest moment, the tip touched his ear, wet and warm and so smooth, and yet it sent such a jagged jolt of sensation through Hakyeon and he flinched.

As many times as he had felt it, Hakyeon is always left reeling by the urge to run, to shrink away from the Serpent, but also to have his hands on Hakyeon, his tongue on him again and again until he was shaking, to have him nearer, as near as could be.

The Serpent took his silence for hesitation and leaned closer again, lips rustling strands of Hakyeon's hair, raising a hand forward and pointing at the forbidden tree. "Just reach out and take one."

And so Hakyeon did, oddly bereft without the Serpent pressed on his back. Hakyeon took the fruit from the lowest branch, brought it to his lips with both hands, reverently, and whispered thanks before he bit down. Sweet and tart, spreading quickly on his tongue and sluicing down his chin, down his neck. It was delicious, but Hakyeon was again confused. It was delicious, but he did not feel any more knowledgeable than he did before. Why had God forbidden them from partaking of it at all?

And then the Serpent was behind him again, pressed against his back, arms looped around his waist. "Good?" he asked, breathless and longing. For what, Hakyeon did not know. He nodded.

The Serpent hummed. "May I?"

"Of course." Hakyeon generously raised the fruit to the Serpent's lips, but he only chuckled before he suddenly turned Hakyeon around and pushed so he was caged between the tree and the Serpent, standing between his legs, arms on either side of him. Hakyeon gasped, dazed and confused, until the Serpent surged forward, capturing his lips with his own and slipping his tongue easily into Hakyeon's mouth. Exploring the inside of his mouth, tasting sweetness, tasting him, and what resistance Hakyeon tried to make was kept silent by lips sealed tightly and moving urgently against his. Hands clawing at the Serpent's chest captured and pinned over his head with one hand, the other on his chest, keeping him in place, as the Serpent pressed him tightly against the tree, against his body.

Hakyeon was suddenly acutely aware of his nakedness, quickly becoming flushed and heated as the Serpent continued kissing him, making the dormant heat in his belly pool lower down and then race to the rest of his body, filling him to the tips of his toes and fingers. There was so much-- _H_ _ow could there be so much?--_ that he felt lightheaded, falling pliantly against the Serpent and then was returning every kiss, and when the Serpent dropped his hold on his hands to hold his jaw, caress his arms, his chest, Hakyeon returned them too.

Hesitant, fingers ghosting over the smooth plane of the Serpent's chest until he groaned and abandoned his lips, bending down to lap up the juice that had run down his neck. A sound he had never made before escaped Hakyeon before he could stop it and his arms had wrapped themselves around the Serpent, pulling him impossibly closer. He too was naked, so very warm, all smooth milky skin and a hardness between his legs that Hakyeon realized he had too. Inquisitively, he rolled his hips so they brushed against one another, and he and the Serpent gasped, a completely foreign sensation racing through him. Again he felt the need to run, be as far away from the Serpent as he could but it also felt so good, so deliciously forbidden, that he did it again, and again, wanting...needing more. _So much more._

The Serpent hissed, and Hakyeon intuitively knew that he felt the same, reaching down to hold them both in his fist, rolling his hips up insistently, harder than Hakyeon had done, that had them both crying out, Hakyeon throwing his head back and his hips bucking up in need.

Soon, too soon, Hakyeon was matching the Serpent's movements, thrust for thrust, gasping and keening into his mouth when they kissed again. Heat coiled so tightly inside him that it felt almost like pain, ripping a sob out of his mouth, and the Serpent only gripped them harder, moving faster against him, harder. Tight, so tight, but not enough, and Hakyeon wanted it to stop, wanted it to be enough. _Needed it._

"P-please...please, just-- _ah!_ " The Serpent had grabbed him by the back of the neck, yanking him forward so he could lick a broad stripe up the column of Hakyeon's neck before sinking his teeth into the soft skin. "Ah! _Yesyesyes, oh please...!_ " Biting harder, moving faster, harder against him, and Hakyeon screamed as he fell apart, the heat he'd been building inside escaping him in a rush. Covering his and the Serpent's naked bodies, his fist, with whiteness that Hakyeon knew now to be liquid pleasure.

The Serpent pulled away, only to turn Hakyeon around again, pushing him face first against the tree, and Hakyeon could only brace his hands against the wood as he felt wet, hot fingers prodding at his back, lower, between his legs. The Serpent needed more, and Hakyeon was only too shamefully willing to give.

God had warned him true. It was poison, but it wasn't the tree he had been pressed against, nor the barely eaten fruit he had dropped at his feet. It was the Serpent that lived in it, and Hakyeon knew there was no cure nor forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
